


Let Me Chase You

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jace Wayland, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Human Jace, Jock Jace Wayland, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Alec Lightwood, Vampire Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Jace is a normal teen just trying to get through school. Unbeknownst to him, he's caught the eye of a vampire. Or is it two?Note: This is one of about seventy stories I started in 2016 and never finished, and ended up posting fragments of in so many places I just lost track. My plan is to just post how far I've gotten in every single story I find, in the hopes it will all be gathered instead of an overwhelming mess. Thus, it might take a little while before these stories are properly and regularly updated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is one of about seventy stories I started in 2016 and never finished, and ended up posting fragments of in so many places I just lost track. My plan is to just post how far I've gotten in every single story I find, in the hopes it will all be gathered instead of an overwhelming mess. Thus, it might take a little while before these stories are properly and regularly updated.

"Bye, guys!" Jace called as he left the locker rooms. His teammates replied in kind as he pushed open the door to cut across the football field to the parking lot.

It was already dark out as he headed across the green field. The bright lights had been turned off, and shadows danced around, created by the full moon.

The hairs on the back of Jace's neck started to stand on end. He looked around, trying to see if there was anybody maybe hidden in the dark, watching him.

There was nothing, but the feeling didn't go away. Jace shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, readjusting his bag.

Jace stopped. There had definitely been a sound this time. Rustling. He looked over his shoulder towards where it had come from. A crow squawked and flew up. Jace chuckled nervously, feeling his heart beating through his chest. He twisted his head forward again, and jumped back in shock. 

In front of him was a guy about his age, though taller and with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed all in black, skinny jeans and a tee that stretched sinfully over a broad chest. The teen was looking him over with a sharp gaze that made Jace uneasy. There was something hungry there, and not just lust, though Jace could see that, too. He saw the other person's nose twitch, as if he was sniffing the air.

"You don't smell like a fairy, but you're abnormally pretty for a human," the person murmured.

"Who the fuck are you calling a fairy?" Jace bristled. "I'm not the one who's sneaking around and calling guys pretty."

The brunet smirked. "I didn't mean that sort of a fairy," he chuckled. Then he was suddenly right in front of Jace, making him start. "Though I bet you're definitely that."

Jace found himself mesmerised by hazel eyes. He felt dazed and disoriented as the man stared down at him. "What are you?" he asked drunkenly, somehow knowing the man in front of him wasn't human, even though his mind couldn't focus enough to supply _how_ he knew.

"Well, you weren't hard to Drown," the man replied in a low, amused voice. "I thought after all those adorable little fantasy books it would be pretty obvious what I am."

"Vampires don't exist." Jace noted absently he swayed on his feet.

"It's a good thing you're pretty," the brunet replied with a snort. "You're not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Yet," he tilted his head, "I should allow for that you're Drowning."

"I'm..." Jace knew he was looking for a word, but it was hard to grasp. "...smart." His legs gave way, and he was caught and lowered to the ground.

"Of course you are," the vampire humoured, keeping their eyes locked.

"Drowning..." Jace mumbled out. "Is that what you're doing to my head?" The words came out a slow drawl as he tried to curl his tongue around them.

The vampire gave him an amused smile. "Maybe I underestimated you. You're certainly starting to throw me off faster than I expected."

"Stop..." Jace wanted to close his eyes or look away, but he was completely trapped. It felt like he was fighting through water to string words together. Perhaps that was why it was called Drowning. "Stop doing it."

Abruptly his mind was clear. He instantly pushed his way out of the vampire's grip, springing to his feet and taking off. His heart was rabbiting in his chest. The person couldn't really be a vampire, could he? No, he'd probably drugged Jace or something. Must have been a short-lived drug, since Jace felt mostly fine now. There was some residue, but he pushed through it. He made his way to his car as fast as he could, taking a calming breath when he couldn't see the other person in sight. Rooting around in his pocket, he realised his keys were in his bag, that was back on the pitch. He closed his eyes in dismay.

There was nothing for it. Jace squared his shoulders. It was a drug. The person was human. Jace would be able to fight him off this time. He marched back onto the field, walking confidently and refusing to run no matter how much he wanted to. He had to stay calm. He couldn't let on that he was scared.

The bag was where he'd left it, and there was no weird teenager waiting for him. Jace gave a sigh of relief, opening his bag to find the keys.

"Looking for these?" Jace heard a jangle, and turned around to find the teen again. Familiar keys were dangling between his index finger and thumb. How was that even possible? He wasn't there a second ago, and there wasn't exactly anywhere he could hide on the middle of the lawn.

"Give them to me," he said firmly, reaching out a hand in demand.

"No, I think I'll keep them," the teen replied pleasantly. "Then you'll have to run home. It's been a while since I last got to hunt."

"I don't know what sort of sick game you're playing-"

"Do all humans just resort to cliché comments out of books as a form of communication when put in such a situation?" the brunet cut him off.

"What... The fuck?" Jace frowned. "Give me my keys!"

"I really want to hunt you, Jace," the vampire replied. "Though you could always deny me and I'll go for your family and friends instead?"

Jace paused at that. "You're fucking sick."

"I'm a vampire. Do you imagine vampires to be fluffy and cute? Because I'll enjoy disproving that belief."

"You're not a vampire!" Jace snarled. "You're just some fucked up guy who should be in a loony bin!"

The brunet watched him with a considering expression. "Here." He tossed Jace his keys. "Your dad should be getting ready for work about now. How about I race you there? And we can see who gets there first?" Again he was right in front of Jace in the blink of an eye. "What do you say, Jace? Want to risk your father's life?"

"You really _are_ a vampire, aren't you?" Jace muttered in disbelief. "This is all kinds of fucked up."

"Well, Jace?" the teen replied. "Your life or your father's?"

Jace clenched the keys in his fist a little harder, then relaxed his grip, handing the keys back over. "Can I say goodbye or something? Write a text?"

"No," was the instant reply, the other teen's voice almost apologetic. He didn't take the offered item. "There's a forest, not far from here."

"I know the one," Jace nodded.

"You have an hour," the brunet said. "An hour to get there and hide. If I can't find you before I go to ground, your life is yours."

"What's the chance of me managing that?" Jace said with a humourless chuckle.

"Based on previous prey? None."

Jace nodded. "An hour from the tree line?"

"An hour from..." The vampire had Jace's phone in his hand, and Jace patted his own pocket in surprise, finding the item gone. "Now."

Jace was handed the phone back, and he saw the countdown clock. He ran. There was no sound behind him, but he wasn't about to turn and look.

As he got into the car and reversed, he contemplated just driving until he ran out of gas. But then he was reminded of the vampire's comment. He knew when Jace's dad worked. So he assumingly knew where to find him. Jace felt dread drain his hope. So he didn't have a choice. He had to run.

Making it to the forest's edge, Jace parked the car and jumped out, running at break-neck speed through the foliage. He wasn't going to survive, he knew that, but he was going to do all he could to try.

Even as his lungs burned, Jace kept on going. He had no idea how much time he'd used. He had to be deep by now. Deep enough that it would take time to find his dead body, he thought. He was pretty much doing the vampire's job for him.

A beeping sounded in his pocket. He stopped up, yanking his phone out and turning the alarm off. There was one bar on his phone, and it was flickering in and out of sight.

Stuffing his phone away, Jace looked around. The forest was completely silent. One turn around, and he didn't even know what direction he'd come from. Even if he got passed this night alive, he'd probably die walking further into the forest in an attempt to find his way back out.

A flock of birds took off in the distance, squawking in indignation. Jace had a plummeting feeling he knew what had disrupted them. Even though he hadn't gotten his breath back yet, and his legs were aching, he started running again.

His whole body was screaming by the time he stopped again. He knew the situation was hopeless. He knew the vampire was probably watching him, having fun seeing him scared out of his mind and trying to escape his predicament in vain.

As if sensing Jace's thoughts, the vampire came into sight, slowly prowling towards him. Jace felt his eyes widen, and he tried to back away from the teen closing in. The brunet looked like he'd been taking a nice stroll, hair perfectly in place and no sign of being flushed and out of breath. Jace could feel his own sweat making his clothes stick to him uncomfortably, and he pushed his hair out if his eyes, tucking it behind his ear when it refused to stay slicked back like he styled it. He was desperately heaving for air, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

"You held out well," the vampire complimented impressed. "Seems almost a shame to kill you." He stroked Jace's hair out of his eyes, where it had fallen again. "I've very much enjoyed tonight. I feel I should reward you."

"How about you don't kill me?" Jace panted sarcastically.

The vampire gave him a considering look. "That's a high demand. But," he tilted his head, "I could be persuaded."

Jace straightened up. "How?"

"It would be fun to chase you again," the vampire murmured. "You're so pretty."

"Anything," Jace replied hopefully. "You can chase me as often as you want."

"You should be careful what you offer." The vampire chuckled darkly. "I accept."

Jace hadn't been thinking when he'd said what he said. Now he'd sealed his fate. He stumbled back, almost falling, but the vampire reached out and steadied him. "I-"

The vampire's smirk was terrifying. "And if you don't make your best effort, I'll kill you, and then your father."

"Wait, what?" Jace said shocked. "No, that wasn't what I said. I-"

"And I'll feed from you," the vampire continued, cutting him off as if he hadn't heard him. He stroked a finger along Jace's jaw. "Bare your neck."

"I didn't agree to my dad-"

"Then just make your best effort, and it won't be a problem," the vampire shrugged. "Bare your neck."

"I-"

The vampire's fingers gripped his jaw harshly. "I was generous enough to spare your life in exchange for your offer, but don't make the mistake of thinking this is a negotiation. Now bare. Your. Neck."

Jace didn't say another word, instantly doing as told. He shuddered as lips ran over his pulse point. "What's your name?"

"What does it matter?" the vampire spoke against his neck.

"Just wanted to know," Jace mumbled as a kiss was placed to his throat.

"Alec."

"Will it hurt, Alec?"

The vampire chuckled. "You sound like a virgin." He paused. "You're not, are you?"

"No." Jace just held back from scoffing.

"It'll hurt," the vampires replied, probably having heard, but choosing to ignore Jace's tone. "At first, and then my venom will kick in."

"What happens then?" Jace felt himself shudder as more kisses were pressed to his skin.

"That," Alec grinned against his skin, "is quite pleasurable."

"Okay," Jace answered, running out of questions as he was distracted by silky lips.

"No more stalling?" Alec asked. He pressed one more, firm, kiss to Jace's skin, and Jace just registered his mouth opening and sharp fangs, and then he hissed through his teeth, clenching his eyes shut at the sting. He let himself be lowered to the ground, holding the front of the vampire's shirt in a tight grip. It lasted for a second, and then his eyes shot open as overwhelming pleasure rocked through his system.

"Ah, fuck!" The blond couldn't help from rocking his hips forward at the sensation, feeling his dick filling. The vampire's fangs sank in a little deeper, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out what he was sure was a filthy groan. Each pull had his mind fogging over more, until his entire focus was centred on where the vampire's mouth was. "Fuck, please!"

Jace was delirious with desire as he felt himself rapidly reaching his peak. He was just about to tip over when the vampire pulled back. "No! No, please!"

Alec gave him a curious look, but did as asked, once again sinking in his teeth. The pleasure once again rocking through him had Jace bucking wildly, then stilling and groaning as he came without even being touched.

For a second time, fangs were retracted, and a tongue lapped at the puncture wounds. Alec's face was smeared with his blood, but the vampire took out a handkerchief, cleaning away the mess. "Good, then, I take it?" he said in amusement.

"That was insane!" Jace said breathlessly, eyes wide. He shuddered as an aftershock rocked his system.

"Mm," the vampire hummed. "You'll need to take supplements, and eat more red meat."

"Red meat is bad for the heart," Jace joked, feeling woozy.

"So is having an iron deficiency," Alec replied. "Neither is it good for the complexion, and you're too pretty to look sickly."

"You're so gay," Jace replied back with a drunk smile.

Alec's gaze was unblinking. "Yes."

Jace didn't know if that was a warning or not, so he shut his mouth, teeth clicking. He gave a sound of surprise as he was hoisted up with solid arms under his knees and shoulders. "Hey!"

"Do you really think you can make your own way back to your car?" the vampire laughed. "I think you enjoyed my venom a little too much for that."

"If you tell any of my friends about this, I'll..." Jace cut himself off. He wasn't completely dumb, dizzy with blood loss or not.

"Stake me?" Alec hazarded a guess. "Well, we can't have that, so it'll stay between us."

Jace nodded tiredly, the night catching up to him now that the adrenaline had left his system and his orgasm had taken its own energy. He leaned into the vampire's shoulder, the steady sway of being carried soon putting him to sleep.

"Jace," a soft voice murmured. "Jace."

"Hm?" Jace said drowsily, cracking open his eyes.

"You need to invite me in," was the reply, and before Jace's brain could catch up with the situation, he gave a small nod.

"Wanna come inside?" he said in a voice thick with sleep. No more was said, and he dropped off again, only waking up the next morning in his bed with only his boxers still on. His bag was where he usually slung it.

Jumping out of bed, Jace headed for the mirror. He scrutinised his neck, but there wasn't a single trace of teeth marks. The skin wasn't irritated at all. He rubbed his fingers over where the bite had been. The dream had been so vivid. Enough that, he shifted uncomfortably, grimacing at the feeling in his boxers, he desperately needed a shower.

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed from the morning he'd woken up thinking he'd been chased and bitten by a vampire. He'd felt a little sluggish for a few days, but it had passed. He'd had a craving for steaks, and his father watched with a confused frown when he started eating his meat bloody. He'd always eaten his meat pinkish, but never this rare.

On the exact day as three weeks ago, Jace said his goodbyes to his teammates and headed towards his car. He fished his car keys out of his pocket, cursing when they hit the ground. He was halfway crouching down when there was a blur, and they were gone. He stood up sharply, turning and finding a familiar teen.

"So it wasn't a dream, then," he mumbled.

"No," Alec said. He gave Jace a curious look. "Was it a good or a bad dream?"

"I was threatened with my life and chased through a forest, thinking I was about to die," Jace replied in a snarky voice. "What do you think?"

"I think it was a good dream," Alec smirked, stepping forward. His hand slid down Jace's stomach to his belt and-

Jace pulled away. "No, nuh-uh, that's not my game."

"Are you sure?" Alec said in a low, knowing voice. "Oh well, then." He dangled Jace's keys up by the blond's face, and Jace snatched them out of his grip with a glare.

"Forest?" Jace said bitterly.

As with last time, Alec had his phone, setting the alarm. "One hour."

Jace grabbed his phone and jumped into the car. It was like deja vu, except he knew he'd done this once before. Probably run in exactly the same direction. Everything looked like he remembered. This time, when the alarm beeped, he didn't stop. He turned it off and kept on running. He didn't stop until his body couldn't take anymore. Then he collapsed to his knees, chest heaving.

"Impressive," Alec's silky voice came from amongst the trees, and Jace heard him walk up behind him. The vampire stopped so they were facing. "Keep up this progress, I might have to shorten your time."

"Huh?" Jace panted out, confused.

"Well, I can't risk you getting away, now, can I?" Alec murmured, crouching down in front of him. "And at this rate, who knows, maybe you'll manage to hide until sunrise."

"That rule still stands?" Jace said in surprise.

"Of course," Alec said. "You need some incentive. I thought it was obvious. Same rules as the first time."

"Then you can't shorten the time," Jace replied breathlessly, "not that it _actually_ matters. I'll never outrun you."

"No," Alec admitted easily. "You won't." He stroked a finger along Jace's jaw, like last time. "Ready?"

"Give me a few more minutes," Jace answered.

"Demanding little human," Alec smirked. "But if you insist." He settled down with his legs crossed in front of Jace. "I don't understand why you're doing this for your father," he said honestly. "I've seen the way he treats you."

"Dad had a bad childhood. It messed him up, is all."

"It doesn't mean he should mess you up, too," Alec replied softly.

"For someone who wanted to kill me three weeks ago, you're sounding suspiciously concerned," Jace grinned.

"I protect my property."

"And I'm your property now, then?" Jace asked, knowing the answer.

"And as long as you are, you're safe," Alec said, knowing he didn't need to confirm it. "Which, by the way, you should be happy about, because I haven't been the only one paying attention."

"I should set you up against each other, then. Maybe you'll kill one another off."

"Doubtful," Alec replied. "And between him and me, I'm definitely the better option. He'll let you live, but only so he can make you scream in agony over and over again. Death is merciful in comparison to what he does." He leaned forward, hand coming to rest on Jace's upper thigh. "He doesn't take a no." His meaning was clear. "And he does it for the pain it causes. That's his pleasure."

Jace swallowed hard. "Yeah, let's forget the 'no your protection'."

Alec smirked, sitting back and removing his hand. "Thought so."

Jace nodded his agreement. "Okay, I'm good," he mumbled, baring his neck. He let himself be pulled into the vampires lap, clutching Alec's shoulders hard and clenching his teeth as fangs sank into his neck. It didn't take long for the venom to take effect, and it took the same amount of time for Jace to react to it. He rolled his hips against the brunet, moaning filthily as hands were placed on his ass and encouraged his movements. Alec was moving with him, providing mind-blowing friction, and Jace felt his orgasm rise quickly and hit him like a tidal wave. He went rigid in Alec's arms, then shook as wave after wave coursed through his body. Alec didn't let up grinding against him, and the action along with his venom seemed to be prolonging the experience until Jace was whimpering for mercy. At that, the vampire finally pulled back, cleaning his face and Jace's neck with the black handkerchief from last time.

"That's normal, right?" Jace muttered as the waves lessened. "Cumming from that?"

"People are rarely so sensitive they can come from that alone. Usually it just heightens the experience of sex," Alec said casually.

"I'm not gay," Jace mumbled defiantly.

"Sexuality is more fluid than humans are accepting of," Alec replied.

"So you like girls, then?" Jace gave Alec an impish grin.

Alec grimaced. "It's not so fluid for everybody."

Jace laughed. He felt drunk and dizzy, and he was growing more and more floppy in Alec's embrace.

"I think it's time to take you home," Alec murmured, and Jace gave an indignant sound as he was once again lifted. He still curled into Alec's chest, nodding off.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace jumped when Alec was suddenly in front of him. It was three weeks after last time, so he thought that maybe he should have expected it, but even if he had, Alec not being there one second, and then in the next only a foot away, was still going to make anyone start.

"Forest, then?" Jace said as Alec fell into step next to him, following him to his car.

"If you will," Alec said with a teasing smile.

"Well, if you're offering this time off..." Jace replied with a cheeky grin, both of them knowing he was joking.

"My generosity only extends so far," Alec chuckled.

"Tell me about it. You haven't even taken me on a proper date," Jace replied in kind.

"I suppose it would only be fair to feed you since I'm feeding off you," Alec mused, and Jace wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"A t-bone," he replied, making a shape with his hands. "This big."

"If you can even eat that much, I'll be impressed," Alec snorted.

"Hey, growing teen, here. I need my protein," Jace replied adamantly. "And before you continue, no, I don't want _other_ kinds of protein."

Alec laughed at that. "Sounds like you know those terrible lines all too well. Please tell me you haven't tried that on some poor girl."

Jace grinned and shrugged.

"You are quite terrible, Jace Wayland," Alec snorted.

When Jace's phone was in his hand, the blond didn't even blink. "Do you show up on camera?" he asked instead, the thought having been bouncing around in his head along with many others.

"Why?" Alec asked curiously, pausing over pressing the start button.

"Just wondering," Jace shrugged.

Alec tilted his head, scrutinising him. "Yes."

Jace nodded in acceptance, plucking his phone out of Alec's hand and starting the countdown. "See you in a bit."

Tearing out of the parking lot, he shot down the road. In reality, he knew he had no hope of winning. In his mind, he wondered if Alec would kill him if he didn't show enough of an effort. As casual as they were, he didn't doubt for a second that the predator wouldn't turn on his prey once he was done toying with it. The thought sent his blood pumping, and he imagined how Alec had stalked towards him that first day in the forest, and he thought he was about to die.

Making it to the trees, he cut the engine and ripped out the keys before speeding through the forest. The alarm beeped and he turned it off without stopping. Not before his body gave way did he finally stop, hunching over and desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Not as good as last time," Alec tisked. His sudden appearance made Jace fall back on his ass. He groaned at the pain.

"Practice was hell," Jace replied through heaving breaths, leaning back against a tree.

"Maybe you should quit football," Alec suggested.

"I hope you're joking," Jace murmured.

"If you're too tired for my enjoyment-"

"I'll do better next time," Jace swore.

"But you did badly this time," Alec replied. "Why should I let you get away with that? I've been looking forward to this since I last brought you home."

"Name your price," Jace offered.

"A kiss."

"A kiss?" Jace repeated. "You want a kiss? I'm not gay!"

"I didn't say you were," Alec replied. "I said I wanted a kiss, in return for my mercy."

"You already force me to run through a forest, and you drink my blood against my will," Jace pointed out, a small amount of anger leaking through.

Alec was completely still, a pleasant look on his face. Then there was a blur, and Jace was staring at the empty spot the vampire had been in. All of a sudden it hit him that he _was_ at the vampire's mercy. He had no idea which way was back, he had no signal on his phone, and the forest was huge. Nobody would even know where to start looking until someone by chance saw his car.

"Alec!" he called out. "Look, I'm sorry. Just come back." Only silence met his ears. "Alec, I'll french you if you want. I'll run more, and I'll make out with you, and ask you to drink my blood until I cum in my pants." He knew he was probably adding insult to injury. He wasn't exactly a word smith. "Alec, please! I'm sorry! Don't leave me here!" He started running, first in one direction, then another, trying to find something that looked familiar. At some point he accepted that that wasn't happening. He was lost. He was lost, and there was no signal on his phone, and it was starting to get too dark to see far ahead of himself. The only things he could hear was the wind lightly blowing the treetops. Finding a small clearing, he sat down on the ground, feeling hopeless.

Abruptly, his head was wrenched to the side by his hair, and he yelped as sharp fangs pierced his skin. Alec dragged him to his chest, solid against Jace's back as the vampire fed. Jace let his legs fall on either side of Alec's lap, moaning loudly as the venom took effect. He ground back into Alec, feeling the vampire's responding hardness against his backside, and it excited him. He imagined that cock impaling him, and Alec fucking him like only a vampire could as he fed off Jace. The whirlwind of images and the feeling of Alec drinking him made Jace's climax hit him hard, and he cried out, accidentally moving his neck as he arched and ripping at where Alec's teeth were. It hurt, badly, instantly making his orgasm into a confusing mix of pleasure and pain he didn't enjoy at all. He was grateful when the vampire was quick to soothe the skin, licking the wound shut. As soon as it was, he grabbed onto it with his hand, giving a small sob.

"You alright?" Alec asked in a gentle voice, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist. "That was a pretty bad tear."

"I'm okay," Jace mumbled, the shock making him want to cry.

"I'm sure you are." Alec's lack of belief in that was clear in his voice. He gently pried Jace's hand off. "Let me see."

Jace was scared Alec would bite him again. He hesitantly lifted his hand, letting the vampire look.

"It's alright," Alec said. "It's completely closed." He nudged Jace around in his arms, getting the blond to sit facing him. Jace kept his head down, still fighting the wetness gathering in his eyes. The vampire tilted his head up. "It's okay to cry, Jace. It's a natural reaction to shock."

"Why're you being so nice?" Jace wondered as tears started to slide silently down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since he was a little kid. "Not long ago you were going to kill me. Why're you like this now?"

"I don't know," Alec admitted. "I'm not cruel, like most, but I stay... Distant, I assume people would describe it. Cold."

"So why me?"

"I don't know," Alec said again, sounding equally as confused as the first time. He wiped away Jace's tears with an unbloodied part of the handkerchief. "How does your neck feel?"

"It feels okay," Jace replied, hoping Alec wouldn't want to continue feeding. "It doesn't really hurt. Just sort of aches."

Fingers delicately pressed to the area. "The skin is still a little red." Alec leaned in and continued licking at the patch, and Jace let out an unwilling moan, bucking forward before freezing.

"I'm not going to feed," Alec reassured him. He pulled back again. "There. Not as red." He studied Jace. "I take it that wasn't the best orgasm you've had?" he said with a small, teasing smile.

"I just love having my throat ripped open and feeling my own blood pour down my neck," Jace said sarcastically, going back to rubbing at the area where there was still the ghost of a pain, like his body knew he'd been injured, and was confused because if couldn't register a reason to hurt.

"In my defense," Alec said, "I wasn't the one doing the ripping, per say." At Jace's glare, he huffed a small laugh. "I'll keep you still next time."

"Generous," Jace said sourly.

"I think so," Alec said teasingly. "I wholly don't mind your blood pouring out."

"Thanks," Jace grumbled.

"It was really scary, wasn't it?" Alec muttered gently.

"No, no, thinking you're about to bleed out is a lovely experience," Jace snarked.

"I won't let you bleed out," Alec replied. "You're too much fun to hunt."

"So nice of you."

"Mhm," Alec hummed, stroking Jace's back soothingly as the blond leaned against him.

Jace fell asleep like that, waking up once again in bed with his clothes off. There was no mark, not anything, when he looked at his neck in the mirror, and somehow it really upset him, like he needed the confirmation of a bruise or _something_. He scratched angrily at the spot, only accomplishing looking like he had a rash. Fighting the urge to smash the mirror, he got ready for school.

 

TBC...


End file.
